Japanese Patent Publication No. 4392826 discloses a structure in which is layered a primary cholesteric liquid crystal layer that selectively reflects right circularly polarized light and has a hologram formed therein, and a secondary cholesteric liquid crystal layer that selectively reflects left circularly polarized light and has a hologram formed therein, thereby enabling observation of switching between the two holograms in selective observation using right and left circularly polarized light filters.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-172798 discloses a combination of a cholesteric liquid crystal layer having a hologram formed therein and a printed layer, thereby enabling observation of switching between the hologram image and the printed image in observation using a circularly polarized light filter.